


Tried and True

by Zarius



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Crisis tie-in. Kara talks to the alternate Superman, and they discuss what helps to bind them
Kudos: 21





	Tried and True

Kara just wasn't sure how to best approach him.

She was still getting used to the concept of alternate universes, even though she and her cousin now had great experience battling all kinds of injustices that touched one corner of realty to another, but as she had found out only hours earlier, she had not quite yet adjusted to the differences that came with different takes on her loved ones.

"I'm sorry for the mix-up back there" she said, fiddling her fingers just a little as she approached the take on Clark Kent she had mistaken for a buff Ray Palmer.

"Don't mention it" he said.

"It's just...the look is uncanny, for you, for him, for...well, it takes some getting used to, the fact not everyone resembles the same person in every universe"

"Well if it means looking in the mirror less, it can't be all too bad" said Clark.

"Don't sell yourself so short, you've got a face that you could bathe in mirrors" Kara said.

Clark beamed.

Kara extended her hand for him as she formerly introduced herself.

"Kara" she spoke

"I have a cousin by the same name...she was active for a couple of months on my Earth, trying to retrieve a priceless Kryptonian artefact from a witch. I was out of town, well, that particular galaxy altogether, but my friend Jimmy Olsen was stationed where she was and caught a lot of the action"

"No way, you have a Jimmy on your Earth too?" Kara replied.

"They say we have an ever expanding universe, yet it seems with the company we keep across the multiverse, our l universe feels pretty limited" Clark replied.

"Hey, maybe the universe prefers to let the same people gravitate towards one another, like each reality is representing a great chain, a link that binds us all as one, so nobody is a stranger in whatever dimension we cross" Kara theorized.

Clark took a photo out of his pocket and showed it to Kara; she beamed at the sight of a strong, tall young man wearing a t-shirt with this Superman's S emblem and a baseball cap.

"This is who I'm chained to, his name's Jason"

Kara noticed there was a woman another boy beside him, the woman had crimson red hair and a sincere and angelic smile, a heavenly aura resonated around her that could reach out and touch Kara even as it stayed confined to a still photograph.

"Who's that? Lois told me your wife was killed. Friend or more?"

"That's Lana. Lana Lang"

"No way, my cousin's childhood sweetheart from Smallville? He talks about her rarely, but I always got the sense she was the one who slipped away"

"Me and my Lois went through a bit of a bad patch once, some things you just can't turn the world back to fix, and painful memories can linger even if a kiss can remove them, in either case, Lana was there to lift my spirits up, she had a son from a previous marriage too, Ricky, that's him right there"

"She's beautiful Clark; do Jason and Ricky get along?"

"Effortlessly, but they can be a handful"

"You're lucky Clark; a Superman without his Lois can prove to be a real injustice"

"Your cousin's extremely lucky to have his Lois, for his child to still have a mother" Clark replied.

"He could do with a reminder of his good fortune"

"That's what his son is, what his wife is, and what they say of you, you are what is currently binding them all together, a tried and true chain of steel"

Kara smiled.

"If the link is that lucky to have me, consider me shackled" she said.


End file.
